KiraGin : petite correction charnelle !
by TaichoHitsugaya
Summary: même moi je suis surprit par le titre et vous dit que c'est mon premier yaoi donc je sais pas quoi en penser en tout cas venez lire si l'enive vous prends attention lemon en perspective XD


ALors je tiens tout d'abord à prévenir c'est mon premier yaoi que j'écris sur la demande d'une amie alors personnelement je n'aime pas du tout ce texte je pense que vous allez le trouver un peu trop cru mais je vais faire comme vous XD les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas du tout comme pour toutes mes fics exclusivement sur bleach ils appartiennent au formidale TiTe KuBo !

Son capitaine était entrer , cela ne s'était jamais encore arrivé . Pourquoi était il revenu , pourquoi le regardait il avec ce regard . Il en oublia totalement , sa pile de dossier et commença à se diriger vers la chambre de gin . Pas à pas , se rapprochant le coeur battant , avec un courage il entrouvit la porte , et là il aperçu l'une des visions au quelle il rêvait toute les nuits . Son capitaine , lui tenait dos , et étaient casiment nu , si ce n'était cette serviette en coton autour de lui . Gin venait de sortir de la douche , pour se changer les idées , en effet il était très remonté . Il sentit tout à coup un regard braquer sur lui il se retourna et aperçu la porte entre ouverte . Kira lui s'était enfui et faisait mine de travail .

Il pensait que son supplice était fini , lorsque gin sortit de la chambre avec un verre à la main , et toujours sa serviette autour sa taille . Pour kira cette serviette était bien trop courte , beaucoup trop courte .En effet , elle ne s'arrêtait qu'un petit peu plus bas au dessous du fessiers . Gin s'avourait tranquillement , sa boisson sous le regard de kira . C'était bien trop pour kira , la vision des muscles saillant de gin , avec la peau encore imbiber d'eau , et cette serviette qui remuait sous son regard, ce fut pour lui très dure de ne pas jeter un regard vers l'entre jambe de son capitaine .

Il n'avait pratiquement rempli aucun rapport depuis l'arrivée de son capitaine . Lorsqu'il ce décida enfin à jeter un oeil , rien qu'un , vers son capitaine , celui-ci n'était plus là . Gin se trouvait derrière kira , et avait déjà remarquer que kira l'épiait :  
_ alors ! mon petit izuru on cherche à m'épier ?  
_ taicho .... je ne...  
_ et en plus tu n'as pas fais ton travail !  
_ euh .....non ....capitaine !  
_ Cela mérite une punition !  
Gin le regardait avec une touche de lubricité dans les yeux .Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire ce regard , avant que son capitaine ne l'empoigne par le cou sauvagement .Kira était effrayer que pouvait bien signifier aux yeux de gin une petite correction . Dans un seul mouvement , gin lui arracha le haut de son uniforme , l'effrayant un peu plus .Il auta sa serviette révelant ainsi son membre dresser près à l'emploi au yeux de kira , qui compris tout de suite ce que petite correction signfiait vraiment :  
_ taicho ! non !  
_ ferme là petite chose et apprécie ta correction !  
_ taich.......  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que gin lui avait enfourner jusqu'au fond de la gorge son sexe . Kira lui était entrain de vivre un moment atroce , il avait du mal à respirer , et ne pouvait rien faire car son capitaine le tenait par les cheveux . Avec de puissant vas et viens gin ne cessait d'endolorir la pauvre bouche de kira .  
_ alors tu aime ça ?  
_ taic.....  
Gin l'avait une fois de plus balloner , et avec un puissant coup de rein , vint à lui éjaculer en pleine bouche , ce dernier étant forcer de l'avaler . Kira depuis un moment commençait à trouver cela amusant , et sans se faire prier qu'il avala la semence :  
_ ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh..................et bien je vois que t'en redemande toi !

c'est avec brutalité que gin le forca à s'allonger sur le fauteuil , en lui enlevant son pantalon , libérant enfin les attributs de kira compresser par ses vêtement , gin fut légèrement surpris de voir que kira bandait déjà comme un cerf .Il vint se mettre sur lui en commençant un petit jeu avec sa langue et avec un de ses doigts lui dilatait l'anus . Kira commençait à sentir une chaleur l'envahir , du fais de cette double stimulation , et finit par devenirr trop pour lui , lorsque gin empoigna fermement son phallus et le pénétra sans lui demander de reste . Un cri d'une violence s'échappa de la bouche de kira , un cri de surprise de stupéfaction , de douleur , et de satisfaction . la chaleur gagna très vite le capitaine , et son vice-capitaine , donc la respiration se faisait saccader entre deux gémissement plaintifs

Il faut dire que gin n'y allait pas de main morte . Maintenant s'était kira qui était maintenant sur son capitaine , entrain de chevaucher son membre . Leurs joues étaient tout deux rosies par le plaisir , une température rappelant un brasier émanait de la pièce ,lorsque gin voulut enfinir :  
_ tu vas comprendre ce qu'est une punition !  
_ comme......  
Dans un autre cri de douleur , mais cette fois si accompagner d'une légère couler de sang qui maintenant continuait sa route sur le pénis de gin . Dans un même mouvements gin ne cessait de taper contre la prostate de kira ,et de ses mains faisait de puissant vas et viens sur l'apindice de ce dernier . Un gémissement de soulagement se fit entendre lorsque kira éjacula dans les mains de gin et ce dernier en kira . Ils finirent par se coucher l'un près de l'autre kira avait pris sommeil contre le torse de son capitaine ,avec ce dernier qui le regardait avec d'édain :  
_ pauvre petite chose !...... Tu es si facile à manipuler !  
avant de lui passé une main dans les cheveux !

J'espère que vous aves aimez laissez des reviews sa fait toujours plaisir merci gros bisous ^^


End file.
